wattpadfandomcom-20200222-history
The Pirates! In an Adventures with Nicktoons Unite
"There never be giving up, but always faith." —Darlene Paguio The Pirates! In Adventures with Nicktoons Unite is first installment of The Pirates! In an Adventures with Nicktoons Unite series. It was released on April 12, 2019. It to be released where novel follows the story of an orphan pirate named Henry Every who is threatened by Syndrome (The Incredibles) Andy the two rivalry evil knights named Sir Finnick and Sir Sánchez that if he doesn't find the legendary lovers they will get his tutor and crew as puppet statue but the situation is going turned when he met a two crossed lovers, Johnny Quasar and Timmy Turner save his pirate crew. Official Summary Scott Jones take journey in Darlene Paguio’s piracy fanfic novel, The Pirates! In an Adventures with Nicktoons Unite. Henry Every discovers adventure when he is befriended by Johnny and Kent Quasar -the two magnificent time travelers - that took him to the fantastical Enchanted Kingdom. Henry has only seven days to break the spell of Sir Finnick and Sir Sánchez, the two evil knights who has turned his crews to puppets. On his quest to defeat Sir Finnick and Sir Sánchez, Henry meets new friends and together they travel to toxic bog, investigating through rivery caverns and sail above the seas as they attempt to build a elemental medal of light. Plot "Being born with some trauma experiences, however, It isn’t hopeless to do so. We knew there never be giving up, but always faith and doing new things to fight for our lives, because we're very specials … and meant to keeps leading us down new level and paths." —Darlene Paguio Characters Scott Jones as Henry Every - A strong-headed pirate orphan of seven years old who loves being a best pirate like his pirate crews and he has a fear of abandonments when the pirates think he’s weak and very young. He does not understand why the citizens of Retrodimmsdaleville are so hatred of him. Finally he knows he is wrong and he wants to have the second chance. Jimmy Neutron as Johnny Quasar - a member of Nicktoons Untie who very intellectually and he always invented those he needs. Johnny is smarter than Henry. Timmy Turner as Kent Quasar - Johnny’s adoptive half brother and a fairy who has powers of all of granting wishes. He own his wand like his godparents has. Darlene Paguio as Captian Isabella - A alchemist with trauma experiences based abilities. She lost and hides in the deepest part of a strange forest to keep away from her family due to her weirdness before she meets Henry. Henry’s saying of second chance enlightens her spirit. She determines to help Henry create the Trident of Poseidon from then on. Later, she also state due to the Magic 8 Ball said that Henry was an essences so she helped him to find his father who created him. Shiver - A polar bear who makes an acquaintance with Annika when Annika ice skates secretly. This polar bear is named Shiver because she shivers. She also has a liking for anything sparkly. She only says "Sparkle Sparkle" the entire movie and almost ruins everything. Rayla, the Cloud Queen - Ruler of the Cloud Kingdom, where Brietta hid herself after Wenlock turned her into a pegasus. Rose, Blush, and Lilac - Three little girls who make colors in the clouds every dawn and dusk. Rose makes the clouds pink, Blush makes the clouds yellow and Lilac makes the clouds purple. They are Brietta's friends. Ollie - A barefoot, green giant that almost makes a stew out of Annika and Shiver. Category:The Pirates! In an Adventures with Nicktoons Unite book series Category:Darlene Paguio book